User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/House of Defeat
Jesus I'm running so freaking late with these. But I'm going to do them as promised. Okay, so originaly this was supposed to be out like Tuesday or Wednsday. But now you're all going to get it today. I'm not going to be in school today, but I won't be on at eight in the morning (I live in North America) until like three thirty of four this afternoon. I have a orthodontic appointment and I live three hours away from it. :p Summary Okay, so Alfie is in a chimney. Fromby looked up the chimney and saw Alfie. Alfie tried to run for his freaking life but Victor stopped him. Dumb Eddie and KT grabbed the artifact and ditched him. Alfie officially became bada*s Alfie that afternoon my friends. *fan girls like a real fan girl* The hedgehogs need to go in the wild but Willow ain't having that! Eddie and KT, thinking they aren't retarded (which they are) and they look for the summerhouse. But guess what ding dongs! Fabian and Patricia are too! They're letting you morons do all the dirty work for them! Anubis House has turned into Flea House. Little Victor and Little Trudy it's all your faults!! Fabian and Patricia are stalking Eddie and KT and the summer house. Really, they're like watching them behind weeds, because they're super creepy! Bada*s Alfie decides to be a d!ck and rudely breakup with Willow then hit on Joy and Mara like in the same minute, right in front of Willow. That's not what bada*s Alfie is supposed to do!!!! UGGGHHHH! Retard One (Eddie) and Retard Two (KT) found the artifacts but Creeper One (Fabian) and Creeper Two (Patricia) kidnap Retard Two and basically held her for rancim. Eddie needed to give Fabian the artifact or else when Ammut came KT was going to be the first thing she devoured. Eddie found pigon sh!t eariler so he tricked the Creepers with it and ran away with KT. But the creepers were smiling evilly at each other so then you knew something sick was going to happen. Frombie has Caroline go to Flea House to check on the students. WHAT'S TRUDY THERE FOR THEN?!?! The Retards put the artifacts together to make a staff. Eddie had a vision (last fu*king vision of the season and it's WRONG?!?! Damn!) Retard One finds out what to do with the staff and goes to the gatehouse with the staff. But for being the fu*king retard he can be, he dropped KT's key and Willow found it and kept it. Aflie decides to be an a** at Jerome about his series of girlfriends. Now that the Creepers have gotten involved on Denby's interogation with KT, but just before it looked like Fabian was about to strangle the life out of her, Retard One arrived at the gatehouse so Alfie flashes his sinner eyes at Fabian, Fabian flahses his sinner eyes at Patricia, and they all head to the gatehouse because they are summoned. Eddie and Patricia had a Peddie kiss but then it turned out to be a trick and Retards run and place the staff in it's rightful spot. Ammut was arising into the world but Retards were here just in time to "stop" it. Team Evil started laughing like freaks. The staff was what they needed to complete the ceremony. And then Ammut arises into the world. Holy. Fu*king. Sh!t. Pictures Once again, the pictures are very rare for this episode here so beware. Characters: Favourite and Worst Well Alfie's a sinner D: but he was my favourite in the last blog. But I will say my favourite this blog is a sinner. My favourite sinner this week is *drum roll* PATRICIA!!! I honestly don't know why. I think her going "AAWWWW! How touching!" Did it :) And the worst.... *weak drum roll* Robert Frobisher-Smythe.... He's a stalker!!!! UGH!!! I really despise him, not on Thursday's episode though. Updates Well none at the moment. Everyone knows the movie has been confirmed. I'll keep my eye out for any new HOA updates. Category:Blog posts